


Edinburgh Afternoon

by MonkeyBard



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyBard/pseuds/MonkeyBard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logic prevails on a murder case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edinburgh Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Original post: 26 Sept 2011  
> Prompt: a trip to the zoo  
> Thanks to spacemutineer

"You're sure it's safe to let them march about like this?"  
  
"They do it every day."  
  
"We can't let them near the public. One of them may have killed the keeper!"  
  
"Don't be stupid. It was her lover who murdered her and placed her here to mislead the police. It's pathetically obvious to anyone with a brain."  
  
"Hmpf. I still don't like the look of that one."  
  
"Ridiculous. Aside from his honoured standing as Colonel-in-Chief of the Norwegian King's Guard, there is no way Nils Olav could have killed her."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Simple, my dear John. Penguins haven't opposable thumbs."

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the Wikipedia entry for Colonel-in-Chief Sir Nils Olav: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nils_Olav. I've met him and he is certainly a grand fellow. He knows it, too. ;-)


End file.
